Vol de nuit
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: ONESHOT Le jour la guerre fait rage. Mais quand le soleil s'endort, les vies sont oubliées, les visages effacés, et la fête peut commencer. SLASH!


**Vol de nuit**

Kikou ! Me revoici avec une petit one-shot écrit sur un coup de tête ! Il est plutôt du genre inclassable. Ni drôle, ni triste. Je pense que le meilleur mot pour le définir est réaliste… Enfin si on veut… Kixx à tous ! Bonne lecture !

Rating : Définitivement M, pour langage, slash, lemon… Choquant pour quelques âmes très sensibles… Pas une death-fic ! Franchement je m'améliore ! lol !

Je hais, tu hais, il/elle hait, nous haïssons, vous haïssez, elles/ils haïssent.

Ils SE haïssent.

La guerre avait commencé plusieurs mois auparavant dans des circonstances inavouées et inavouables, entraînant son lot de cadavres, toujours plus nombreux au fil du temps. Le château de Poudlard s'effondrait lentement, terrassé par les siècles et déchiré par la violence et les combats intérieurs.

Car tout s'était déroulé comme on l'avait prévu. Les fils et les filles de Mangemorts avaient suivi les traces de leurs parents, trop heureux d'enfin appartenir à ce qui leur semblaient être le camp des vainqueurs. De l'autre côté loin des élèves souriants et aimables qu'ils étaient à l'âge de leurs innocences perdues, se trouvaient, mêlés, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors, devenus des êtres froids, aveuglés par la soif de vengeance et de sang.

Ils se livraient une lutte sans merci, se servant pour armes de leur magie la plus primitive, de leurs mains et de leurs mots, pour blesser, faire le plus de dégâts possibles pour ensuite être portés en héros, fiers d'avoir les vêtements encore souillés d'un liquide trop souvent répandu…

Telle était la vie dans l'antique école de sorcellerie comme dans l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Du moins le jour. Sous le couvert de la nuit, tout change, les vies sont oubliées et les visages effacés. Le soleil s'endort, la fête peut commencer…

Harry grelotta. Un bon quart d'heure qu'il attendait devant la boîte en cette froide nuit d'hiver. A ses côtés, Ron, Hermione et Snape. Tout trois ne cessaient de taper du pied et passaient parfois une main tremblante sur leurs entrejambes, probablement aussi excités qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Autour d'eux, une horde de gens, tous sorciers, jeunes et moins jeunes, gigotaient également, trépignant d'impatience. N'importe qui les auraient aperçus aurait pensé qu'ils s'agissait d'une troupe de drogués en maque venus chercher leur dose. Et cette personne aurait eu raison, ils étaient bien des drogués, des drogués en manque de sexe.

La file se décida enfin à avancer. Harry soupira, imité aussitôt par nombres d'autres. L'attente était insoutenable, tout le monde n'avait qu'une envie : évacuer la tension accumulée dans la journée. Une fois à l'entrée, ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur, manquant d'écraser le videur, qui s'était pourtant écarté rapidement, par habitude. Ils coururent presque en traversant le long couloir noir, mais ralentirent progressivement, souhaitant garder ce qui leur restaient de dignité. Ce n'est qu'arrivée sur la piste de danse que la masse éclata pour se fondre dans une autre, tout aussi impatiente et dangereuse. Chacun se mit à la recherche de son partenaire habituel, ou même d'un nouveau, si par malheur l'autre avait été tué. Bientôt des couples se formèrent et se dévorèrent littéralement, avant de partir en quête d'un endroit plus tranquille. D'autres, un peu moins fougueux, se mirent à onduler sensuellement sur le musique, emportés dans un jeu de séduction qu'ils savaient pourtant inutile.

Harry, cependant, n'appartenait à aucune des deux catégories. Après s'être assuré que ses trois « amis » s'étaient bien éloignés avec leurs compagnons, Blaise, Goyle et Lucius (il ne savait pas exactement qui était avec qui, étant donné qu'ils alternaient chaque soir suivant leurs envies), il se faufila entre les tables et s'assit à celle de son propre amant, qui ne lui accorda pas un regard. Harry sourit. Malgré son apparente indifférence, il pouvait sentir la frustration et le désir de l'autre garçon comme une entité presque palpable. Mais le temps n'était pas encore aux caresses. Comme d'habitude, ils devaient parler, se provoquer, voir lequel des deux craquerait en premier. Un jeu subtil qui les menait parfois aux portes de la jouissance avant même que l'acte en lui-même ait commencé. Pourtant ce soir, Harry n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot alors il décida pour une fois de jouer cartes sur table.

- Je suis venu prendre mon pied Malfoy.

L'intéressé le toisa puis eut une moue dégoûté.

- Je ne sais que trop bien pourquoi tu es là _Potter_, mais il faudrait que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

- Tu as besoin de moi…

- Tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai besoin mais de ton corps. Et présentement il se trouve que je désire le baiser.

- Langage Potter.

Harry émit un petit rire.

- Ecrase Malfoy. T'as vraiment pas à me juger de ce côté là. Fais marcher ta mémoire, qui, pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, hurlait des cochonneries à mon intention ? Tu veux un échantillon ?

- Je m'en passerai… Hé !

Draco retira vivement la main aventureuse qui s'était glissée sur sa cuisse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? Arrête tout de suite ton manège ou…

Il fut interrompu par une bouche avide collée violemment contre la sienne. Il se débattit et parvint à se libérer.

- C'est quoi ton problème connard ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Malfoy, j'ai envie de baiser avec toi, comme je le fais tous les soirs depuis plus de trois mois…

- Et si moi je ne veux pas ?

- J'irai voir ailleurs… Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il y en a pas mal qui ne dirait pas non si je leur demandais d'être leur partenaire sexuel, même pour une nuit. Enfin, surtout pour une nuit…

A la tête que fit Draco, Harry devina qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il savait que le Serpentard ne laisserait jamais s'enfuir sa proie et, même s'il n'avait en réalité aucune intention de partir, il voulait voir jusqu'où l'autre était prêt à aller pour le convaincre de rester.

- Dis-moi Potter, parmi tous tes _nombreux_ prétendants, tu peux me dire combien ont mon niveau question sexe ?

- Je sais pas trop… Je devrais peut-être les essayer tous avant de juger non ?

- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ?

- Parce que toi oui ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je resterais avec toi sinon ? Te fais pas d'illusion, c'est pas pour tes beaux yeux. C'est juste que t'es de le loin le meilleur au pieu que j'ai jamais connu, et c'est pas peu dire crois-moi…

- Fais gaffe Malfoy, tu régresses, tu commences à parler comme les gens du peuple. Que va dire ton père ?

- Pour le moment, mon père n'est sûrement pas en état de dire autre chose que : « Oh oui… continue… » dans les bras d'un traître, d'un Weasley ou d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, ou peut-être même des trois à la fois pour ce que j'en sais, alors je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment…

- Tu connais les réguliers de ton père ?

Draco avisa l'air interloqué de Harry et éclata de rire.

- Non Potter, ne t'emballe pas. Il ne m'a jamais raconté en détail ses ébats avec tes amis, mais je sais quand même qu'il couche avec eux, comme il sait que je couche avec toi…

- Il a digéré l'information ?

- Il n'avait rien à redire : d'un point de vue technique, il déshonore plus notre famille que je ne le fais…

Harry resta dubitatif quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là au juste Malfoy ?

- On parle de nos vies Potter…

- On n'est pas sensés faire ça…

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi on le fait ?

- Ca te dérange ?

Harry porta à ses lèvres le verre de whisky qu'une serveuse venait de lui apporter.

- Pas vraiment, c'est bizarre, c'est tout… Hé ! Te gênes pas surtout ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son compagnon lui prenait le whisky des mains avant de le boire d'un trait.

- Oh ça va, tu peux bien me payer un coup…

- J'ignorais que tu allais chez les putes Malfoy.

- C'est toi ma pute Potter.

- On ne confie pas sa vie à une pute, on la baise, on la rémunère et on s'en va.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu te trompes Potter, ces filles là voient défiler toute la misère du monde, elles écoutent patiemment tous les petits tracas de ces messieurs, les problèmes avec les femmes, les gosses et tout ça. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas…

- Tu dis ça en connaissance de cause ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ma meilleure amie est une pute Potter…

- Parkinson ? J'ignorais…

- Je vois pas comment tu aurais pu le savoir…

- Je suppose qu'en tant qu'héritière d'une famille de sang pur, elle trempe pas là-dedans pour arrondir ses fins de mois, alors quel est l'intérêt ?

- Elle est comme nous tous Potter, elle cherche à oublier…

Harry sembla pensif pendant quelques minutes puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- L'aube est dans deux heures, tu veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ?

- Tu l'as jamais fait sur une table ?

- Je préfère les toilettes si ça te dérange pas…

Ils prirent donc ensemble la direction des WC et y pénétrèrent. Aucun bruit suspect. Tous les autres avaient fini. Ils étaient donc seuls, tant mieux.

- Malfoy ?

- Hmm…

- Tu crois qu'il y en a qu'on a pas baptisé ?

- Il me semble que celles au fond à droite sont encore vierges.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Ils entrèrent et Harry lança un sortilège Repousse-moldu. Draco pensa que c'était quand même bien pratique d'avoir sous la main l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et les mieux entraînés, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Avec Harry, il n'y avait plus aucune limite et c'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il couchait avec le brun.

Harry se jeta voracement sur lui et Draco sentit une bosse déjà proéminente contre sa cuisse.

- T'as tenu en érection depuis que t'es arrivé ? Mes respects Potter, t'as du courage…

- Ferme-là enculé, ou je te bouffe la langue…

- Eh ! Oublie pas qu'on est en terrain neutre jusqu'au lever du soleil ; c'est la loi, tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à moi ! Et puis qui te dit que ce sera toi le dominant cette fois ?

Harry, qui s'était attelé à la rude tâche de recouvrir entièrement le cou du Serpentard de suçons, s'interrompit et fixa Draco méchamment.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à m'en empêcher ?

- On verra Potter, on verra…

Le brun rit doucement et se remit au travail. Une fois qu'il jugea avoir atteint son but, il descendit un peu et enleva la chemise de son amant avec les dents, faisant gémir Draco.

- Tu es de plus en plus doué dis-moi…

- La pratique Malfoy… La pratique…

- Dois-je en conclure que j'ai été un bon prof ?

- Qui te dit que tu as été le seul ?

Harry mordit violemment un téton, empêchant le blond de répliquer, le suçota un moment et passa à l'autre, lui faisant subir le même traitement. Puis il descendit encore et joua avec le nombril, chatouillant délicieusement Draco qui gloussa doucement.

- Bouge Potter… hihihi… On a pas beaucoup… hihi… de temps…

- Message reçu cinq sur cinq…

Harry articula une formule à voix basse et leurs vêtements disparurent un instant avant de reparaître pliés à leurs pieds. Il prit soudain son compagnon dans sa bouche et celui-ci poussa un cri inarticulé.

- Putain, préviens quand tu fais ça…

- Si je te préviens, ça n'est plus drôle…

Et il retourna à sa besogne, laissant tournoyer sa langue, léchant ou aspirant, motivé par les soupirs répétitifs du Serpentard. Mais, au bout d'un moment, il se sentit tiré en arrière.

- Arrête, pas le temps je te dis… Assieds-toi sur la cuvette…

Harry s'exécuta, trop excité pour réfléchir. Draco se positionna sur lui et commença à s'empaler sur le sexe du brun.

- Je devrais peut-être te préparer avant non ?

Draco sourit et s'enfonça un peu plus.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Depuis que tu m'as pénétré la dernière fois sans préparation et que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir…

Harry était maintenant totalement à l'intérieur de Draco. Celui-ci fit deux ou trois mouvements de hanches pour l'inciter à bouger.

- Je ne suis pas… une petite nature… moi… Potter…

- C'est… ça… Je te crois…

Draco voulut parler, mais il n'y parvint pas. La vague de plaisir commençait déjà à l'emporter. Bientôt, il se déversa entre leurs deux corps, comme Harry se déversait en lui. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer. Puis ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Soudain Draco se souvint de quelque chose et sourit d'un air triomphant.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai gagné Potter !

- De quoi tu causes ?

- Tu avais dit que ce serait toi le dominant. Mais j'étais au-dessus, même si tu m'as pénétré… Alors j'ai gagné !

- Tu sais vraiment plus quoi inventer… Mais admettons… Et monsieur veut quoi comme prix ?

- Ca, tu le sauras ce soir, si tu survis. Là, il faut vraiment que je partes…

Il embrassa Harry et sortit rapidement.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, Malfoy… Vraiment hâte.

Six heures du matin, les sorciers rentrent chez eux, s'assoient sur leurs lits et pensent avec nostalgie à la nuit blanche qu'ils viennent de passer. L'aube va se lever, mais elle n'apportera pas l'espoir. En ce nouveau jour, chacun sait que du sang coulera. Quand viendra la lumière, la guerre recommencera, et la haine brûlera encore une fois dans les cœurs. Mais tous, en secret, attendent que la nuit revienne. Pourtant, ils affûtent leurs lames et se préparent à tuer. Le soleil se lève, le combat peut commencer…

The end 

Voilà ! Bon il se peut que je fasse une suite si j'en ai le courage… Laissez-moi une petite review pour e dire si vous en voulez une ou pas


End file.
